Carnival of Rust 2
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: A year has passed, and Naminé still refuses to acknowledge Roxas's affection for her. She slowly gives into her madness, desperately seeking for a playmate to share it with. With another Halloween to unfold, she finally gets her wish. Rated M for Violence and slight sexual themes.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Halloween is back! You know what that means—Carnival of Rust II! It's back, and scarier than ever! I hope you guys will enjoy the read. Don't forget to leave a review! :D"

Carnival of Rust II

_There was an eerie sound of pipe organs playing in the distance. It was dark, keeping the moon hidden behind the ghostly fog of Halloween. Xion remembered it well, for it was the night of her sister's disappearance. She walked through the trees with her feet floating above the ground. She was looking through someone else's eyes, seeing the horror of their demise. She made it to the entrance of the carnival, a clawed hand welcoming her inside. She shunned the invitation, pushing the gate on her own to enter. The person with the clawed hand continued to persist for her company—but again—she declined. _

_The scene blurred and sped up like a film. It crackled and deformed, shifting through the haunting images of the girl's fear. Each frame that was skipped, a girl with blonde and muddy hair was shown. It covered over her face like a curtain, hints of her eyes shown evilly from beneath her bangs. Moans and whispers could be heard, and by each frame that became warped, she drew closer. Blood was seeping out of her skin, her mouth opening to speak. The only thing that escaped from her lips was a chilling croak. A demon appeared from the shadows behind her, his features warping entirely from the wicked grin on his face. His hands were long, his nails stretching into claws. He groaned for the girl to stop, his arms waving desperately to reach her. _

_His eyes read of unrequited love, pleading for her to stay. _

_Drips could be heard coming from the walls, blood oozing from within the cracks of the mirrors. The music was getting louder—it circled around Xion's ears almost like a merry-go-round. By each tempo, the ambience of the pipes vibrated into wails. The girl stretched her hand forward and sprinted towards Xion's face. Her fingers curled and snapped, signaling her prey to scream in fright. However, just as she was about to grab her face, she vanished._

_Xion gasped and scouted the area frantically for any clues where she could have gone. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, causing her body to sweat. She calmed down, finding nothing to be afraid of. When she turned around, the face of her sister welcomed her. _

"_Naminé..." she whispered her name in fright._

"_Xi…on…" she said with a terrifying wheeze._

_The pure and innocent face of her sister was no more. It was eaten away by chunks of decayed flesh, her skin completely white. Her eyes were kept close, her cheeks damaged with multiple cuts. The rabbit doll she was holding inside her arms wasn't any better to look at. Tears fell from the corner of Xion's eyes, not wanting to accept any of it. Naminé eyes snapped open, completely sunken into her sockets. She cried painfully for her sister's soul—until all that was left—was darkness. _

Xion woke up with a start, gasping loudly in shock. She found herself inside the kitchen of her apartment, finding everything to have been a dream. She sighed with relief, rubbing her face restlessly to shake away the memory of her nightmare. She must have fallen asleep when studying last night. The TV was left on, showing nothing but snow. She picked up the remote and turned it off, doing her best to calm her racing heart. There was laughter coming from outside her dorm, striking her interest right away to go check. When she peered out the window she found students in costumes playfully scaring each other.

"That's right," she said quietly with a frown, "Today is Halloween. How did I forget? It was around this time when Naminé was…"

She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"It's probably why I had that dream," she mused.

When she looked up at her reflection inside the window, she became traumatized. Right in the dark corner of the apartment, was Naminé in her Alice costume. There was a vengeful glare in her eyes, one that was cold and lifeless. She just stared at her, not moving an inch. Xion immediately turned around and found nothing more than an empty corner watching her.

"I seriously need to relax. I'm starting to get paranoid," she whispered with an unsettling need to cry.

It was bad enough to have Naminé gone, but to see her like this—this monster—was a bit disturbing. She's been having these visions ever since October started. She would find her in the most unsettling moments, carrying that same rabbit in her dreams. It was unnatural, haunting her endlessly to the brink of insanity.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Xion frowned and figured it was just kids trick-or-treating. She decided to ignore it, having no candy to offer. Still, it kept ringing, testing her nerves to answer. In the end, she slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Safe to say, she was quite surprised by who her guest was.

"Sora!" she shouted in shock, "It's you!"

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Xion. I came to check up on you." He noticed the fretful look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look like you got quite a scare. Kids pulling pranks on you?"

She ignored his question and decided to ponder over something else. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I came to check up on you. It's Halloween you know, so…I was just worried." He fidgeted a bit where he stood, not quite knowing what to say.

"It's been a year since we broke up," she answered blandly, "You don't have to feel obligated to take care of me just because of what happened."

He sighed from her remark. "Maybe so, but that's the reason why we split up in the first place, isn't it?" He frowned and leaned against the doorframe. "I know you can't forgive me for what happened to Naminé. I don't blame you, since it was my idea in the first place to go find that carnival. We don't even know if she's alive, but ever since then, especially now, you seem…_**spooked**_ by something. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I've just been having weird dreams lately is all. I think I'm allowed to have that without looking crazy."

"I didn't say you were," he quietly argued, "Look, I get that you're mad at me. But even so, I still love you enough to tell you at least what I've been thinking about."

She refused to blush from his claim. "And what is it you came all the way here for to tell me?" she cynically asked.

"Tonight, I'm going to the carnival," he answered, "And I don't mean the one they have set up in the quad. I mean the one where we lost Naminé."

She was quiet, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'm going to get her back for you," he said, "And I don't plan to come back until I do."

She turned away from him. "You came here just to tell me that?"

"Well, I…"

"Sora, don't be a fool," she said, "You're just making things worse by doing this."

"I made things bad for you the moment we all went to that carnival." He looked out into the streets. "I don't even remember much of anything that night; but one thing is for sure. Naminé is gone, and ever since then, I haven't been able to accept it. I have to do this, Xion—not only for me—but for you too."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear any of it. "Shut up."

"Huh?" He was stunned by her command.

She glared at him with tears filling her eyes. "It's so like you. You think you're doing some heroic deed, but you're not! All you're doing is trying to fix your mistakes! You never cared for Naminé like I did! She's _**my**_ sister! Not yours!"

"Xion! Just listen—!"

She didn't let him finish, slamming the door directly onto his face. Xion hit her back against the door and slowly fell to the ground. When her bottom met the floor, she burst into tears. A sacred need for his warmth grew inside her, never wanting to banish it completely from her memories. She didn't deserve such a desire, knowing it was forbidden. If only they weren't consumed by their own lust for each other at the carnival, Naminé never would have disappeared from her sight.

"Naminé…" She took out her wallet and opened it.

There was a picture of her smiling in one of the photo pockets. Black ink leaked across her angelic features, staining the snapshot into something unimaginable and terrifying. Xion quivered from the sight and broke out into sobs. If there was anyone who was going back to that carnival, it was going to be her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A demon with muddy-blonde hair sat across from the carnival's deceased fortuneteller. Xemnas curled his fingers around the crystal ball and silently read Roxas's fortune.

"Your love is in peril, my friend," he said in a raspy voice.

Roxas gave a dreadful sigh. "Is that so?"

Xemnas straightened his back to answer, "At this rate, she'll be consumed by your madness. Maybe she's not the one you're destined to be with, Roxas."

He banged his hands on top of the table with a fierce growl. The dolls that hung overhead rattled from the force, dispersing the spirits to whisper.

"You're wrong!" he shouted, "She _**is**_ the one!"

Xemnas glared at him, keeping his lips sealed from stretching any further than they already have. Roxas's tongue spun anxiously behind his fangs, his temper slowly increasing.

"You're in heat," Xemnas murmured casually, "I suggest you take care of it with your witch. Whatever she's doing, it's not good. Tame it, before it gets out of hand."

"Gladly," he answered, taking off out of the tent.

He stomped his way across the rickety path, hearing the moans of the dead all around him. The lights that hung overhead flickered ominously, eliminating any sense of protection. He stopped and turned around, spotting nothing more but an empty abyss.

It howled with Xemnas's words plaguing his mind.

"Naminé…" he whispered.

He walked out of the abyss of the fortuneteller's lair and entered the deserted night outside. The bronze rust inside the carnival creaked loudly against the wind. It was a chilling sound, causing Roxas himself to shudder. He was never fond of the scenery—his only attachment being that of Naminé's bosom. If only she would allow him to rest beside her. Even after a year, she continued to ignore his love. Each day proved to be futile, leaving him restless and impatient. She was changing, and not for the better. Hatred was all she had, and it was slowly consuming her. It wasn't the Naminé he had fallen in love with, and it greatly disturbed him. After years of waiting, he couldn't afford to lose her, not like this.

He strolled down the muddy path eyeing each corner suspiciously for his crew. They were nowhere to be found—not even the ghouls of those they murdered. It made everything eerie and uncomfortable, barely sensing their presence. They watched him carefully make his way to the funhouse, a wave of red mist spilling out from the entrance when he arrived. The stench tickled his nostrils, overpowering him to enter. He walked inside, allowing the doors to shut magically from behind him.

Roxas was left concern by the numerous drawings of people being tortured along the walls. They were drawn with black ink, showing a grim vision of the world. He reached the center of the funhouse and found his beloved on the floor. There were scattered pieces of glass everywhere around her. It was a reminder of her death, one he could never regret.

"I see you made some new drawings," he said with a sweet tone.

She held a piece of black chalk in her hand, halting momentarily before drawing again. Her face remained hidden from beneath her blonde mane, not speaking a word.

"You're getting filthy," Roxas spoke with concern, "Look at your dress, it's completely ruined." He walked over and knelt beside her. "Not that I ever mind."

Naminé froze and leaned back to examine her newest masterpiece.

Roxas curiously took a peek, humming fondly at her creation. "It's beautiful. I love how morbid it looks."

Why was he encouraging it? This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Naminé, how can I fix you that my love can't?" he asked anxiously.

She slowly brought her head up and stared at him with a vicious glare. Her eyes were wide and unmoving, piercing his soul with absolute fear. The black rings around her eyes made her terrifying and dangerous—it honestly frightened him.

Despite the fear he held, he was still persistent for her love. "Naminé, my love, my soul mate, even your wicked glare can't turn me away." He leaned in and framed her cheeks with his hands. "I love you, and always will. You don't need anything else but that."

Suddenly, she spoke, "Where's my doll?"

"Hmm?"

"My doll…" she croaked, "…is missing."

"You mean, the rabbit I won for you?" he asked, scouting the area for the missing toy.

"I want my doll, give me my doll," she demanded while clawing her face, "I want my doll! I want my doll!" She snapped her face menacingly at him, tossing about in hysteria. "_**I hate you! I hate you!**_"

He rushed forward and embraced her tightly to him. He kissed her roughly through her gaping lips and sunk his tongue deeply inside her throat. She gagged from his forceful eagerness, wrenching wildly for him to stop. He pinned her down onto the floor, lifting her dress up hastily to commence the unforgivable deed. Legitimate fear was in her eyes, sensing him tug down her underwear.

"I will make you love me, Naminé," he said urgently, "Even if it'll take forever. You don't need anyone else but me. And you're about to realize that."

She arched her body forward, her bones snapping in multiple places. Roxas growled from her resistance, his voice breaking into sobs. There was no way he could attempt such a vile act. He hung over her wounded body—and for the first time ever—was filled with remorse.

"I'll find your doll, Naminé," he swore quietly to her, "I'll save you, I promise. I'm the only one you need, no one else, just me. I'll take care of you. Please, I'll prove it to you. Just give me time. It's all I ask. And then, you'll see."

He wrapped his arms around her body, caressing the crown to her hair. A wicked smile spread across Naminé's lips—little did he know—she had already found it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Nightfall came, initiating Halloween to begin. Xion recalled her last experience when celebrating the day. She stood in front of the forest where they had once traveled to find the carnival. She stared into the abyss between the trees, gulping silently in fear. The moon's light barely passed through the branches, keeping everything hidden from sight. Xion entered the forbidden area and clicked on her flashlight.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said.

She vigilantly walked through the wet leaves, focusing entirely on the path ahead of her. The silence was unwelcoming, persuading her with the desire to go back. Oddly enough—despite the stillness—she felt like she wasn't alone. Her paranoia started kicking in, taking a few glances behind her in case of spotting anyone. She wondered if Sora really was being honest with his words earlier. Whenever he made an oath like that there was no way to stop him. She gave a wistful smile at the thought, knowing it was the many reasons why she loved him. As much as she tried to deny it, he will always be the person inside her heart—giving her strength every step of the way.

She took a glimpse between the trees, her vision watering from the cold. The wind picked up, rattling the branches. She started to panic when the torch to her flashlight began to flicker. Banging the side, Xion did her best to fix it. She could hear voices whispering all around her, almost like a sharp gasp inside her ear. Sweat poured down her face from the sound, triggering her to run. She continued to bash her hand into her flashlight, picking up her speed. The wind roared, intensifying the moans of the spirits that were taunting her. Xion gasped hastily in fear, darkness practically smothering her. A loud and feminine screech strained behind her, causing the hairs in the back of her neck to rise. Xion turned to investigate, gasping in fright at what she saw.

It was a mirror of herself with multiple gashes across her face. Her eyes had red rings around them, her skin completely pale. The streaks of her ebony hair were dry and crusty, falling over her pale eyes hideously with lack of life. The wraith doppelganger stretched her limbs out to grab her. Xion screamed from the sight and fell down from the hill behind her. She tumbled over, her body hitting violently into the sharp edges of rocks and twigs. The flashlight flew out of her hand, blinking repeatedly from the unknown static in the air. Xion groaned and lifted her head up, blood seeping out from the top of her head.

"What's going on?" she asked, searching everywhere for the phantom she saw.

There was no sign of the ghostly double anywhere, prickling her heart uncomfortably with fear. She heard a snap and quickly whipped her head over to the darkness where her flashlight was. A pair of dusty and stained dress shoes stood at the hollow end of the light—it was the kind her sister wore. Xion lifted her head, discovering a person amongst the trees. The ominous girl hid the deformity of her face by keeping her head down. Xion forced herself up and carefully made her way over to her.

"Naminé? Is that you?" she asked with a bit of hope.

After years of searching through the forest, she prayed that it was. They never did find her, or the carnival since last Halloween, so anything could be possible. She then heard a crow, lifting her head up to find a pack of them. Her eyes widened in shock as she counted them to be exactly the number thirteen. It was just like that night, right before her sister disappeared. They stared at her and twisted their necks anxiously in anticipation.

"Naminé…!" she called out and gulped nervously at their appearance, "Please, answer me!" she shouted and focused her attention on the mysterious girl, "I know it's you! It has to be!"

The color to her gown was hard to ignore—it was an exact duplicate to her Alice costume.

"Naminé…?"

She lifted her head up, black ink instantly melting her face. It poured from her eye sockets, taking over her features like blood. She cried out and sprinted towards Xion without warning. Xion was petrified from the image and couldn't move. Suddenly, the flashlight went out, engulfing everything into darkness.

"Ahhh!" Xion shrieked and blindly ran off to the side.

She dashed behind some trees and anxiously tried to catch her breath. She held onto the bark, seeking shelter from it. Just then, beams of light flicked on into the distance. It illuminated the forest, revealing a carnival that was all too familiar.

"This is…the carnival," Xion whispered, completely stunned. She searched the area for anything suspicious, "I don't get it. Is this real? Am I supposed to just go in…?"

She could hear her sister calling for her, her voice frail inside her ear. Cautiously taking steps forward towards the gate, Xion entered the fair without any second thoughts. Memories bombarded her the last time she was here—sexual ones she once shared with Sora. This is the place where they had abandoned Naminé into a possible fate of death. She shook her head, already forgetting why she was here.

However, a voice soon spoke, quickly reminding her.

"Xion…"

She froze in shock, slowly turning her head. "Na…Naminé?"

The girl looked like she hadn't changed at all—she looked exactly like she did last year. Xion couldn't begin to express how happy she was to see her, and yet, so afraid.

"Is that…really you?" she asked skeptically.

Naminé gave a sweet smile. "Of course it is. You actually came back for me!"

"I…it's just…you're alive? After all this time?"

She remained unresponsive.

Xion sucked in a hesitant supply of air. "I thought I lost you. You can't be real, can you?"

"I've been trapped," she simply stated.

"Trapped?"

"Yes…from a demon."

"A demon?"

"Like that story you told me," she said, playing with the hem of her gown, "The one about the demon looking for his soul mate. He waited his whole life for her. And now, he has her."

"Naminé, what are you saying?" Xion asked, her eyes shivering with confusion.

"I'm saying I'm his lover. Although, it's not by choice."

"I don't believe you," she said, "That's all just…a story!"

"Then how do you explain me being here?"

"I…I don't know…I'm…lost," she gulped and then added weakly, "…. and scared."

"I know, that's how I felt too when you and Sora left me here," she said rather bitterly, "But that's all in the past. You're here now."

Xion felt a wicked breeze go by them. She looked over at the ticket booth behind Naminé, and found a reflection of the demon she saw in her dream. Her heart raced instantly from his appearance. The dark pools of his sockets burned fear into her core, demanding for her to leave. His shoulders shook wildly, his tongue slithering anxiously when he focused his attention onto her sister. Naminé seemed oblivious of his presence—no—it was more like she ignored it.

"He plans to keep me here forever, hoping I could love him," she said, "But I could never love him, not after what he did to me. I don't want to stay here any longer."

At that moment, he vanished within the window's reflection. It frightened Xion to say the least, triggering her to act.

"Then we can leave!" she shouted urgently, "We can go home! Together! And never come back!"

Naminé shook her head. "We can't leave, not yet."

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"My doll! I have to find my doll! He promised to find it, but…I don't think he will," she said.

"Are you talking about that demon?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's hiding it from me. Xion, please, help me find it so we can go home!" she pleaded.

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes, to me it is," she answered.

Xion felt uncomfortable by the request. "Naminé, it's too dangerous here. Do we really need to get it?"

She nodded and persisted. "I'm not leaving without it."

"I guess, I have no choice then," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I think I already know where he is. The merry-go-round, that's the last place I saw him." She smiled and took off to lead the way. "Follow me, you'll be safe."

She noticed how hesitant she was to follow.

"Don't worry, I'm not like them," she reassured.

"You're right…you could be worse," Xion added, her voice becoming frail.

"Are you scared of me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if I should trust you."

Naminé continued to smile, despite the distance between them. "I thought about you everyday, Xion."

"I thought about you too!" she replied anxiously, clenching a hand to her chest, "I just find everything hard to believe."

"You'll start believing soon enough," she said almost wickedly without her noticing, "Now come on! The sooner we can find my doll, the sooner we can go home!"

"Ok…okay," she said with a meek nod.

Xion walked over to her sister and allowed her to lead the way. It was hard for her to grasp what was going on. She wondered if she was still dreaming somehow—that all this was just a figment of her imagination built on months of guilt. The only sound she could concentrate on was the creaks to the carnival's rust. It shook her very core, causing her to grip onto Naminé's arm.

"This is a surprise," she said.

"Huh? What is?" Xion asked.

"Usually it was me who looked up to you for protection, not the other way around."

"Things changed over a year. I've had a lot to compensate for it."

"Why? Because of Sora?"

"What?" She was startled by the sudden mention of his name.

"Whenever you were with him, you felt safe. However, you came here alone without him. Did something happen between you two?"

She shook her head. "We broke up after we lost you; but it's not important."

"I wouldn't think that," she said, "Although, it's a real shame. I don't think Roxas would ever make me feel the way Sora did with you."

"Is he really that cruel? Aren't you his soul mate?"

"He says that he loves me, but I could never love him."

"Why is that?"

Naminé stopped and actually considered it. "He's done awful things just to keep me here, Xion. Things I could never forgive."

Suddenly his presence from earlier felt strong again—it brought shivers down Xion's spine.

"But…what if he was scared?"

"What?" Naminé snapped.

"It just sounds like he really loves you. The fact that he promised to find your doll, must mean something right? I'm sure he can't forgive himself for what he's done, even more than you can," she softly claimed, "I'm not saying I want you to stay with him, because obviously that's your choice. Hate could lead you to change, Naminé, and not for the better."

"Is that what you thought when you broke Sora's heart?"

Her eyes widened in shock by the crude comeback. "I…"

Just then, she heard something sharp hit into something sturdy and hard. She turned to her left and saw some of the demonic performers who must have worked here. One was a male with pink undertone of tresses, who was attached around a spinning wheel. The other one looked to be a female, randomly throwing knifes at her partner. Some pierced his skin, but he didn't react at all to the pain. It immensely disturbed Xion, wincing each time the sharp tip made contact to his flesh. Blood gushed easily from his open wounds, dripping carelessly across the rotating board. The woman momentarily had her head turned away before violently cracking her head back. Xion gasped from the sudden exposure of her face, her neck twisting painfully by each snap of her bones.

"Best not to wander, Xion. Even I don't talk to them, so there's no telling what they'll do," Naminé said cautiously.

"Let's just go to the merry-go-round and get your doll already," Xion nervously suggested.

"It's just down this road," she said.

They pressed on forward, doing their best to ignore the wavering eyes of those they passed. The demons were getting restless, finding a new soul to be just what they needed after such a starving year. Xion kept close to her sister, sensing a strong presence behind her. The demon from earlier, he was pursing them. Every window or mirror they passed, he was there.

"Naminé…" she started.

"I know. I see him too."

"What do we do?"

"Just leave him be. He won't do anything against me…at least not yet," she said reassuringly, "Let's just find my doll and go home."

They continued on their quest, avoiding any confrontation with the fiend. Bright lights could be seen ahead, beaming across the darkness that threatened to smother them.

"Is that the carousel?" Xion asked.

"Yes, we should get to it quickly!" The eager tone in Naminé's voice was unsettling, but Xion followed anyway.

They quickly made their way over to the innocent amusement ride, climbing over the stage. The ride had the usual seats of horses and carriages, all strangely polished despite the rust. They split up to broaden their search. Xion circled around the carousel to find her sister's doll. She didn't want to prolong their stay any longer than it already had. There was an uneasy chill in the air, sending out warning signals inside her head. If they didn't find this thing soon, things were sure to get worse.

After awhile, Xion spoke in surrender, "Naminé, I can't find it. We should just leave!"

She didn't get a response back, becoming greatly concern.

"Naminé?" She turned and found her missing, becoming hysterical. "_**Naminé? Where are you?**_"

"You shouldn't have come…" A masculine voice whispered mournfully.

Just then, the merry-go-round started to rotate, catching her off guard. It played a distorted track of pipe organs—the same one inside her dreams. The metal structure of the ride began to rust, bleeding out the colors. Xion became frantic, panting breathlessly when the lights started to dim.

"Naminé!" she called out, "What's happening?"

She could see the flashes of the tortured spirits outside the border of the carousel. Their groans resonated with the pipe organs, triggering a music box to appear in the middle of the merry-go-round. A small stage formed in the center, performing a puppet show. It showed sequences of her sister's death, recalling every detail. Xion shook her head with horrified guilt. She fell back onto the floor and grabbed hold of one of the horses' hooves. The mechanism began to spin out of control, throwing the puppets instantly into the air. They vanished within the abyss, pulling down another pair—Xion recognized their designs right away to be of her and Sora. The puppets dangled helplessly as invisible strings from above controlled them. One of them pulled out a knife, and soon, repeatedly began stabbing the other inside the chest. Xion watched in horror, shaking her head frenetically from the violent scene.

"No…please…make it stop!" she pleaded tearfully.

The mechanism snapped, lifting mirrors from beneath the stage. Xion gasped when she saw her reflection—for it was the image of the mangled woman she met earlier inside the forest.

"This can't…be real," she said.

"Xion!"

She distinguished the voice right away, her eyes widening in shock.

"Sora!" she shouted.

She was elated to see him, hoping to reach him.

Sora tried to hoist himself up onto the stage. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"It's too late," Naminé's voice broke out through the mayhem, "She's my doll now."

She appeared around the corner of the carousel, her image changing drastically to a darker tone.

"Naminé…" Sora was stunned by the girl's appearance.

She lifted her head up and glared at him. "You can't save her, more than you can save yourself."

Sora felt a menacing presence behind him. He slowly turned his head, and was met with a merciless creature from hell. Its featured widened in rage, stretching broadly without any restraint. It let out a loud screech, grabbing Sora by the ankles before dragging him off into the darkness.

"_**Ahhhhhh!**_" Sora yelled, clawing his way to escape.

"Sora!" Xion cried out.

He vanished within the shadows, his screams along with it.

"_**Sora!**_" She wailed helplessly.

She heaved in turmoil, predicting the worse. Tears flooded from her eyes, stinging her skin. She could feel her own judgment coming, turning her attention towards the demon that was her sister.

"Naminé…" she whispered feebly, "…why?"

"Because…" she said, her face tilting horribly at a angle that hung her neck, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Sora's nails were nipped off from the gravel, splintering the sensitive tips of his fingers. The fiends howled gleefully from the smell of his blood. He couldn't give up though, swaying his body wildly to break free from their hold. It proved futile, the light from the carousel fading by each second.

"Let me go!" he demanded, gritting his teeth tightly.

And just like that, they did. Sora was confused by their sudden disappearance, breathing heavily in fright.

"Get up." Someone ordered firmly with venom.

He looked up and spotted the thirteenth demon that haunted the very grounds of the carnival.

"You're…"

Roxas disguised himself as a human, hoping to earn the brunette's trust.

"I said get up," he demanded with a growl, "You need to get your wench, and leave this place!"

He hoisted him off the ground, gripping his arm tightly in order to bestow his anger. Sora gulped nervously, imagining a quick death.

"Tsk, I'm not going to kill you," he crudely explained, "Not yet anyway." He took his attention over to the merry-go-round, "Everyone is getting restless, we need to end this fast. If you want to save your beloved, then I suggest you help me save mine."

"What? What are you…talking about?" Sora asked anxiously.

Roxas lifted up a rabbit doll for him to see. "I need to get this to Naminé. I promised her to find her doll. All you and that girl have to do is run, and get far away from here as you can," he then leaned forward and added firmly, "And never come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naminé delicately slid her hand across the surface of the mirrors, shattering each one with her touch. The endless night of searching for her doll was finally over.

"Don't be afraid, we'll be together…forever," she whispered lovingly.

Xion tried to escape, running towards the edge of the carousel. However, she was trapped, hordes of demons completely surrounding her. Darkness smothered the entire ride, breaking each bulb that hung from above. She yelped and tried to avoid the sharp debris of glass, crying helplessly for survival.

"Why do you run?" Naminé asked, "Don't you love me, Xion?"

She sobbed. "Of course I do, but Naminé…this isn't you. My sister is loving and caring, not…not a murderer."

"But, it's the only way we can be together," she softly explained, "Love breeds sacrifice, Xion. It's time for you to do your share."

"Naminé, no, this isn't love! This is…insanity! You know that!"

"Sadly, dear sister, I don't," she said with a cold smile, walking even closer to her.

Xion wept soundlessly with regret. "I'm so sorry, Naminé. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I probably deserve this, after leaving you alone for so long. I never should have brought you here."

Naminé halted in her steps to listen.

Xion bit her lip and continued with resolve. "But, I'm not going to stay with a memory of you. You're not my sister…not anymore. I came here to realize that. And now I know, I can't let it end here. This isn't going to save you, none of it is. This puppet will play her part, if that's what you want."

Rage consumed inside Naminé's soul, shifting her features hideously into something most fierce.

"How selfish of you? In the end, you're still only thinking about yourself," she murmured, "You're a terrible toy to play with."

She charged forward without any warning, letting out a raucous wail.

"Naminé."

She stopped and turned towards one of the mirrors that held the reflection of her "lover". Roxas stood handsomely like a portrait, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Roxas…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Such a toy doesn't suit you. She won't entertain you at all, nothing more than a ragdoll I say." He took his hand away from his back and revealed her doll. "Here, I found Mr. Rabbit, just like I said I would."

"My doll?"

"Yes. See?" He brought it forward with both hands. "I kept my promise."

"You…you kept your promise to me?" she asked.

"Of course I did. I love you, after all. Hell couldn't keep me away from breaking my promise to you even if it tried."

Naminé was left speechless by his display of affection. She slowly walked over to him, reaching for the object she had longed to embrace. There was a sudden stillness in the air, easing the mayhem inside her mind. Xion remained immobile—too scared to interfere on the tender moment. The merry-go-round gradually came to a halt, earning Sora the opportunity to jump over onto the stage.

He shook her shoulders lightly to gain her attention. "Xion, we have to get out of here," he silently declared.

"Huh? Sora?" She turned and was happy to see him alive, embracing him tightly in relief.

He smiled and held her close. "We don't have time for this. We have to leave, now!"

She nodded hastily and followed him over the edge of the platform. Naminé was distracted by the lure of her doll, becoming unaware of their plan. Roxas beckoned her to join him inside the mirror, drawing her closer into his arms. She gently took hold of the rabbit, smiling fondly at how soft he was. Her eyes glistened with appreciation, succumbing to the warmth he had proven to have. However, that quickly changed when she caught a glimpse of Sora and Xion's retreating forms from within the mirror.

"What?" She turned with disbelief. "You tricked me?" she asked, directing her question at Roxas.

"Naminé," he grabbed her hand and pleaded, "Let them go. You don't need them! You only need me! Don't spoil yourself to damnation!"

"You don't get to plea, demon," she said, "They're my dolls to play with! Not yours!"

She vaporized all the lights inside the carnival and gave chase. Roxas mournfully vanished within the void of the mirror, allowing her to rampage.

Sora and Xion sprinted across the carnival, searching frantically for an exit. They felt the overpowering darkness threatening to consume them. Xion looked back and was frightened by what she saw. Naminé was limping towards them, her body moving randomly between the dimensional gaps of purgatory. She couldn't tell where she was, directing her concern mainly on how close she was getting.

"Sora!" she called out in terror.

"Just hurry, Xion! Don't look back! Just keep running!"

She nodded and gripped his hand in reassurance to run faster. Naminé's neck twisted and turned, tossing her hair everywhere across her sinister face.

"Sora, she's getting closer!" She panicked.

"Almost there!" he exclaimed, feeling the rush of adrenaline. He saw the entrance, shouting with relief, "There!"

They curved and bolted towards the gates, desperately seeking refuge. Naminé noticed this and quickly launched her hands forward to grab them. They both screamed from the upcoming assault, barely making it pass the exit. Sora was the first to pass through, with Xion closely following behind. Naminé stretched her hand out to grab her sister. She slipped right through her, reaching her limit when stepping out of the carnival's barrier. She faded into the ethereal plane, vanishing within the wind.

Xion didn't care to investigate where she was, only running faster. They entered the woods, not daring to look back. Once again, Xion had lost her sister—she secretly mourned from the thought. She couldn't save her, and as a result, had cursed them all. She wept silently to herself, wishing there was a way to amend her soul. In the hour of the night, that wish was granted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Roxas strolled through the familiar path inside his funhouse, nervously making his way to the center. He entered the broken mirror room where Naminé currently was. She was in a fetal position rocking back and forth, soft whimpers easily catching his attention. He approached her with caution, his steps heavy against the shards of broken glass. She heard his presence and whipped her up to a distorted reflection of him from one of the cracked mirrors.

"You…" Her voice trembled with a force that was barely recognizable to be her own.

"Naminé…" he said with an uneasy sigh.

She thrust herself off the floor and rushed forward to glare at him. He silently grieved at her hostile expression, blaming himself for causing it.

"You…you ruined _**everything! I hate you! I hate you so much!**_" she shouted, continuously punching his chest until he was backed against the wall.

"Naminé, I did what I did to save you. You're not a monster like me, but you will become one if you keep acting like this. I got your doll, didn't I? I got Mr. Rabbit for you," he said while lifting the doll up for her to see.

She knocked the animal plush out of his hand and continued to rage. "You don't love me! You're only thinking about what's best for you!"

"That's not true!" he countered, his face shifting between his demonic and human form.

"Look at you. You act like you do, but once again; you've proven to be nothing more than selfish. Just like them," she said venomously, "Who said you had any right to decide my fate or what's best for me?"

He sighed and eased himself against the cool texture of the wall. "I just wanted to keep you—to protect you. Naminé, you're not evil, not like me. I know what I've done; and all I want is for you not to fall into that same path. What you were about to do, wasn't any better than what I've done."

Tears welled up in her eyes from his words, filling a void inside her chest she thought was lost. The way he spoke was sincere and almost believable, but she just couldn't accept it. She didn't want to fall for him, or care to know how he felt when it came to her wellbeing. Ever since her death, she felt like she was alone. However, he devoted himself to be there for her—fixing the mistakes he made in imprisoning her in his hell. He saved her sister with the purpose of reminding her what she sacrificed for. If it weren't for him, she might have done the very opposite.

"You did it to save my sister?" she asked, not quite understanding his intentions.

"No," he answered, reaching to embrace her, "I did it to save you."

"So, you're not lying to me?"

"I tricked you, but it was only because I wanted to exorcise that demon inside you. I love you, Naminé. I love that sweet girl—who despite being with me—is tender and warm and was willing to risk everything to save those who are unworthy to live." He cupped her cheeks, admiring her beauty beyond that of a witch.

"But it's too late," she said, "I'm not the Naminé you love, or anyone else. I'm doomed. I'm not worth being saved."

"That's not true! You and I aren't fated for that, Naminé," he explained with a desperate frown, "We're so much more. You're the one who I'm meant to be with. I'm sure of it."

"I don't feel like I am. Why me? Out of all people?"

"Well, that's why we have so long to find out."

"Roxas, I can't." She pushed him away from the intimate embrace. "I can't forgive you for what you've done."

"I know," he said with defeat.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to love you." She reached her hands into her hair, shaking her head wildly. "I refuse to!"

He cringed from her remark. "I understand, but know this." He closed his eyes, reverting to his natural human features. "It doesn't mean I'm willing to give up. I will haunt you, and I will make you love me…forever if I have to."

"Roxas..."

"All I wanted to do was to save you from becoming what I was. It seemed like in the end, I was destined to fail. But no matter what you believe in Naminé, we are destined to be together. You're my soul mate. And that's not going to change anytime soon."

She turned away from him, not bearing to listen. Everything just felt so wrong and out of place. How could he add this newfound pressure and feeling inside of her? It frightened her more than anything she had ever encountered. She held herself and prayed to be free from this torment and madness. If only she could die again and never come back—it would be bliss.

Roxas picked up the rabbit and gently stroke its fur. "To think what you wanted most was your doll. The same one I gave you."

"I didn't want that doll. I wanted my sister," she seethed.

"Then why did you stop?" he questioned.

"…."

"This doll is important, even if you don't think it is."

"Stop it."

"I didn't even realize it until now."

"Please, no more."

"You treasure it don't you?"

She whirled and shouted, "Why is it so important?"

He remained silent, allowing her to rant.

"Did I like the boy who swept me off my feet when we met? Yes. However, the person who won me that doll was not you! You're nothing more than a monster…"

"But when you see me, even now, you see a human."

"That doesn't mean anything," she murmured.

"It's enough for me to know it means everything," he said, "Like I said before, you're the only one who could see me, Naminé. Just as I see you."

"All you see is a monster. Just like I said, I'm not Naminé anymore. I'm…something else."

"I see her now, even if she doesn't see herself. I know she's there." He walked over and lifted her chin up. "Even now I do."

He parted her hair, revealing the soft peachiness of her skin. It glowed, dispelling the hideous scratches on her face. She shook her head though, denying the image he was trying to replicate. She gripped the hem to her gown, ripping the threads easily with disgust.

"They should be punished," she said, "For leaving me like this."

"I won't leave you like they did," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, "Stop resisting me, Naminé. Let me show you what's beyond the rain. I can give you pleasure that a doll can't."

"No…don't…"

He silenced her plea into a sob, claiming her lips hungrily with his own. He slithered his tongue inside her mouth, twisting into her throat with a primal growl. Naminé was too drained and numb to resist, letting out a succulent moan. A warm sensation grew inside her—it was sinister and hot. The craving she had for him enticed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing it tight to choke him. A faint pulse could be felt by the beating of his rusty heart. He carefully pushed her onto the floor, stroking her tender skin. The force she added onto his neck left him breathless, shifting his libido dramatically into overdrive. There was an obvious display of rage coming from her, and he was willing to endure it. Her chest collided into his, her own tongue becoming desperate. Her hands explored in taking off his coat, knocking his hat right off his head to feel his hair. He receded his tongue from within her mouth and allowed it to explore other parts of her body. There was no restraint of what they were about to do—only desire and lust.

Naminé stared up at the ceiling and became consumed by the moment. There was a faint platter of raindrops coming from the roof, indicating rain. Perhaps it wasn't rain at all—maybe it was blood from the carnival's rust? She couldn't tell the difference, her body too enthralled by Roxas's hands to even care. They meshed perfectly together, providing ecstasy over their immoral affection.

"I hate you. I despise you," she said between intoxicated gasps, "I could never…love you!"

She repeated those words throughout the night, in which he allowed her to express. He failed in receiving her love, and he knew that. He had cursed her world into damnation, and that was something she could never forgive. However, years of hope could never be thrown away. He waited this long—he was willing to wait even longer. There was still a hint of light within her for him to drown himself in. To give up now, would be foolish.

It rained heavily that night, and with a new day ahead, so did death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Drips of blood faintly echoed inside the silent apartment. There was a wet trail that started from the kitchen, leading all the way up the stairs into Xion's room. The way the blood splattered against the walls proved that there was a struggle. Inside her room, a body could be found lifeless on the floor. After taking in the familiar features, the body was confirmed to be Sora's. His eyes showed no signs of life, staring endlessly at the ceiling above him. There were multiple stab wounds and cuts across his flesh—the most obvious being his chest. Xion stood at the corner, whimpering softly to herself while holding a bloodstained knife in her hand. She rocked back and forth uncontrollably in distraught. There was no explanation for what she had done, spluttering aimlessly in horror.

The only thing she could recall was the faint voice of her sister, urging her to kill. She was possessed momentarily to perform the immoral deed, stabbing recklessly with no end in sight. It wasn't until the light faded from his eyes that she had snapped out of her demonic control. Xion had blood all over her, causing her to scream hysterically in shock. She backed away from his body, not knowing where to go. Ever since then, she hadn't moved. She had just murdered her ex—anything possible of a future together with them was gone.

That's when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

She panicked, her body stiffening in alarm. The door slowly opened revealing no one. She leaned forward to see into the dim hallway, her eyes widening instantly in shock from what she saw. Her sister's rabbit doll was sitting peacefully at the edge of the door. His fur was ripped and smudged with blood, one of his eyeballs hanging loosely from his face. Xion trembled in fright from his ghastly appearance, becoming numb with fear. An eyeball came and replaced his empty eye socket—and soon without warning—had vanished with a smile.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Oh God, this was hell to type! I wanted it to be different from the prequel, but still the same. I tried to show the connection to all this, especially with the merry-go-round and the whole doll/puppet thing. I hope you guys liked the sequel. I do have something already in motion in case many of you want a part 3. I left an opening to the story so I could fulfill that. However, that won't be up until NEXT Halloween. It's hard to make a sequel that could live up to the original. Hopefully I was able to do a good job with this. Was it scary? I'm not sure XD. Horror tends to be a difficult genre to write. I think I was trying to go for a different type of scare when making this. Either way, hope you all enjoyed it. If you liked the original better, that's always fine :). Originals always tend to keep the magic anyway. I don't know if there was enough rokunami here. I mean, it is a horror story, so I didn't want to make it "romantic" as I do "disturbing". Anyway, I had fun writing this, and it was a lot of work to write, considering the mood for it. Also, this was MUCH longer than "Carnival of Rust". It was close to almost 30 pages! I'm happy to have made it though. Don't forget to leave any supportive reviews about it! Happy Halloween everyone!"


End file.
